It's Painful
by keykeeper11
Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ginny keeps dwelling over her break up with Harry at Dumbledore's funeral. HarryxGinny, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.. or Ginny Weasley .. or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Be warned that I'm not all that good at 'Present Day Potter' (fan fiction about harry potter..not the marauders.. obviously)stories. Normally, I only write LilyxJames, LilyxRemus, or even LilyxSirius stories, as you may have noticed. So, try not to blow up in my face about this if it sucks, because it is a RARE occasion that I will write anything that has to do with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et cetera. But if you attack me with a mob, I'll try not to get too mad.

**(HALFBLOOD PRINCE SPOILER) –**although I would think most people have already read it by now.

**It's Painful: **_One-shot_

"_Ginny listen," he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, in an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry, just simply looked at him. _

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, pg. 646_

----- 

Ginny Weasley tugged gently on a crimson curl as she wrung her pale, trembling hands. Her brown eyes, that had once been so warm looking were now so cold as they washed over the crowd. Soon her eyes found him: Harry. He was sitting stiffly in one of the white chairs set out on the Weasley's untidy lawn with a soft smile on his handsome face. Of course, Harry's hair was as messy as it ever was, but that was to be expected.

Ginny frowned and felt tears prick her eyes. She watched Bill and Fleur exchange vows; they looked so happy. She shifted uncomfortably where she stood; her bride's maid dress was particularly itchy, especially in the warm summer air.

At last, the couple met in a sweet kiss, and Fleur winked at Ginny as she walked back up the aisle. Ginny's frown turned into a scowl, however, since she couldn't stand the half-veela that was now her oldest brother's wife.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, striding towards her in her blue summer dress.

"Hey," she whispered, and yanked the tie that was holding her hair up, away, so that all the red tresses fell in crimson curls down to her chest.

"That really was lovely," Hermione said with a sigh, wiping her eyes with a cream colored handkerchief. "She really does love Bill, despite what he's been through."

"Yes," said Ginny through gritted teeth and she sighed, before walking into the house.

She set out all the desserts with a flick of her wand, smiling whenever anybody talked to her, and hugging a few others, too. When, at last, (it seemed like it would never end) the reception was over, she ran up to her room and threw herself onto the bed.

The pain she felt from what Harry had said at Dumbledore's funeral was killing her inside. _Squeezing_ her, like a python killing its pray. And Ginny couldn't take it. Whenever her eyes met his, it was like a mixture of good and evil. Pain and healing. And the worst part: Ginny couldn't do anything about it.

Soon, Harry would be off with Ron and Hermione, leaving her behind because he thought she was going to get hurt, or tortured. But had he ever thought about her getting her heart broken? No.

Ginny closed her eyes, pressing them shut so tight that it made her feel dizzy. Tears were slipping down her cheeks, like her face was a water fall. They were _burning tears_, that made her mascara run in all directions, making it look like Ginny had a black eye. That someone had caused her pain, by physically punching her. Well, someone had, only not physically, but mentally. And that someone was Harry Potter.

She sat up, and grabbed a small silver mirror off her desk, shoving it in front of her face. Disgusted at herself, Ginny threw it back down, making the glass shatter. But she didn't care.

_Knock, knock._

"Ron, if that's you, go away!" she shouted, picking up the broken mirror, ready to smash it in her brother's face if he even turned the handle.

_Knock, knock._

"Whoever it is, leave me alone,"

_Knock, knock._

"Will you just bloody go away! I already said that I _didn't want any visitors_! Whoever you are, the party's over. You can bloody go home!"

Ginny furiously rubbed away the black marks from her eyes with the back of her hand as she rolled off the bed and marched towards the door.

_Knock, knock._

She let out a shriek of annoyance as the visitor knocked one more time. She wrenched open the door.

"What the hell --"

But stopped once she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Oh," she said, blushing madly, and tried to smooth down her hair. "Harry...I didn't know you were still here.."

"Yeah," Harry laughed nervously, and suddenly came forth, hugging her. "It's good to see you,"

Ginny stiffened but was grateful for being so close to him. She could smell his nice, spicy scent, and felt his heart hammering inside his chest.

"I-I've missed you – a lot," Ginny stammered.

"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been around much, have I?"

She shook her head numbly, because that was all she could do.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with Ron, and Hermione of course...t-to Godric's Hollow."

And then, Ginny did something totally unexpected for Harry: she burst into tears.

"O-oh, Harry!" Ginny sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "Why c-can't I c-come? I love y-you!"

Harry swallowed hard, stroking her back. "I don't want you to get hurt. _You know that_!"

"I don't care," she sniffed into his shoulder, and dabbed at her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Don't you know that you've already hurt me? That day by Dumbledore's grave?"

"Look, I'm _sorry._ I love you, too.. but.." he faltered, looking at the red head in front of him. "Things will be alright, once I come back.."

"Harry Potter, stop acting so stupid!" Ginny shouted, her face close to his. "Who knows if you'll ever come back? He could _kill you!_ And I want to be there if that happens. What about your parents? Haven't you ever thought about them? They died _together_, protecting _you._"

"I know, but I can't bear to have you killed because of me." he said stubbornly, and then gave her a searing kiss, pressing himself against her. "I love you, remember that."

And suddenly, Harry walked out the door, hastily walking down the long, rickety staircase of the Burrow.

Ginny stood in her doorway, sobbing, her lips tingling from the kiss. She couldn't go after him, he wouldn't let her and she knew it.

So, heart aching, Ginny walked back into her room, just like Harry had walked away from her, and fell back onto her bed.

Maybe one day he would come back. And she would see him again. And, after all, he wasn't gone yet; he was still going to stay at the Weasley's one more day. One more day.

Clutching tighter to her pillow, Ginny drifted off to sleep, her mind still grasping that last sentence: _"I love you, remember that,"_

----- 

**A/N:** Yeah..so DEFINITELY not one of my best, I know, I know. And, I also know that once the seventh book comes out, all this stuff won't _actually_ happen. But I can still have fun with it until that point! XXD

Review, pro favor!

**SpicyMuchacha**


End file.
